


L'expérience de la douleur

by Nelja



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Submission, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas que Seimei ait un intérêt pour le sexe, il comprend juste les façons de punir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'expérience de la douleur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yun Kouga.

"Est-ce que tu vas me blesser encore ?" demande Soubi.

Seimei a un léger sourire "Plus que tu imagines."

Soubi repense à Ritsu-sensei, à sa façon de lui apprendre la douleur, la morsure du fouet sur sa peau, et à la façon dont il s'emparait de son corps, ensuite, brutalement, presque férocement.

Il regarde Seimei, son visage si jeune, hautain, glacial, parfait. Il repense qu'il lui appartient, il le sent dans sa chair et dans son âme. Et il se dit oui, je pourrais accepter cela.

Il n'aime pas la douleur, mais il lui suffit d'être auprès de Seimei pour croire en sa capacité de la transformer en autre chose, de la même façon que l'excès de froid finit par brûler.

Oui, je pourrais tomber amoureux de cela.

"Tu éprouves du désir pour moi." dit Seimei d'un ton froid, neutre, dans lequel se love une ombre de mépris.

Soubi approuve, avec un sourire. Il n'en a pas honte. Il n'a pas l'impression de l'avoir volontairement montré, et la façon dont Seimei l'a percé à jour lui plait déjà.

"Tu es le seul." répond Seimei avec la même voix détachée. "Je ne veux pas de ton corps."

Soubi a un frisson de déception, mais il répond, espérant mettre plus de dévotion que de désir dans sa réponse : "Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux, de la façon que tu préfères. Je suis à toi." Les mots semblent acquérir un étrange pouvoir en traversant sa bouche, comme lors d'un combat, mais ils se retournent contre lui, le déchirant entre un espoir trouble et la certitude que Seimei sait ce qu'il dit.

"Je sais. Tu es mon combattant, et tu es ma chose. Cela ne sera jamais effacé, et je n'ai pas besoin de te posséder physiquement pour m'en assurer. Ni pour te garder." Soubi a un instant l'impression que les mots tranchent dans sa chair, mais c'est de la douleur qui ne compte pas, elle ne marque pas, elle ne frappe pas, elle donne plutôt l'impression de se mêler à son coeur jusqu'à devenir indiscernable de lui.

"Et puis," ajoute Seimei, d'un ton qui n'est plus neutre maintenant, mais moqueur, presque cruel, "tu ne mérites pas ma première fois. Je n'ai pas eu la tienne, après tout."

Cela ne devrait pas être une insulte. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Soubi pourrait trouver une réplique moqueuse. Pas là. Il se console en disant que c'est le désir de Seimei, que cela le blesse sans réponse possible. Mais Soubi ne le fait même pas exprès, non, non. Ce n'est plus un choix. 

"Veux-tu encore que je te blesse ?" demande Seimei, ironique.

"Comme tu voudras." répond Soubi, automatiquement, du fond de son âme.

Seimei sourit brièvement, comme surpris. "Peut-être que tu es bon pour cela, après tout."

Il ressort son couteau, la lame même avec laquelle il a marqué sa peau, et Soubi se sent trembler de peur et d'espoir.

Mais Seimei la plante juste négligemment dans le sol.

"Tu connais déjà la douleur, et tu connais déjà le plaisir." dit-il. Ses yeux dansent sur Seimei, brûlent sa peau, et cela vaut la peine d'exister. "Occupe-t-en tout seul, et si tu peux le rendre intéressant, je continuerai à regarder."


End file.
